


The Return

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [26]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Broken Families, Family, Family Issues, Father-Son Reunion, Feanor I'm looking at you, Feanor gets his head on straight, Finarfin is always right, Finarfin was assassinated, Finarfin: Long-suffering mediator for the House of Finwe, Findis is the only child of Finwe to survive into the third age, Fingolfin you aren't much better, Foster families, Gen, Gil-galad has abandonment issues, Grey Havens, Halls of Mandos, Reincarnation, Rivendell | Imladris, So does Elrond, The Valar, Using our words instead of our swords to solve problems, everyone who has died in canon is being rebodied, from the house of finwe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: The House of Finwe is divided between the Halls of Mandos, Aman, and Arda.  Mandos wants to change that.





	The Return

The Halls of Mandos were unchanging and _exceedingly_ boring.  The House of Finwë had mended their differences-for the most part-millennia ago.  Fëanáro, Nolofinwë, and Arafinwë were still brothers though, and could be found brawling occasionally.  Finwë had sat down with all of his children, Míriel, and Indis, and the elder elves explained why they had chosen to make the decisions that led to the rift in their families.  The revelation that Finwë, Míriel and Indis had been lovers before Míriel’s death came as a shock to Fëanáro, who had always thought that Indis was trying to take Míriel's place. 

Fëanáro spoke of his fears and what had been driving his actions before the Darkening.  When he was finished speaking of the poisonous whispers that Melkor had planted, he said “I cannot believe, in hindsight, how stupid I was.  I never should have believed that my family would hurt-” A slap across the face stopped his words. 

Arafinwë was fierce as he said “You could not have known, Fëa.  You were already in a delicate state of mind before you heard those whispers of your worst fears.  They were confirmed by our actions and inaction.  You are not entirely blameless-you did not have to burn the ships or swear the Oath-but you made the decisions you thought were correct, and if we were in your position, we might have made the same decisions.” 

Nolofinwë nodded in agreement with is younger brother.  “Ara is correct, as usual.  You protected us when we were younger, let us take care of you now.”  The two younger brothers converged on Fëanáro and tackled him, a mixture of wanting to comfort him, and wanting to torment him.  Not much else was discussed for a while, until Finwë managed to separate his supposedly adult sons.  As more of the House of Finwë entered the Halls, their knowledge of what has happened grows.  By the end of the Second Age, all but the Fëanorionnath and their children, Gil-galad, Galadriel, and Elrond’s House are in the Halls.

Time continued to pass, until one day, all of the House of Finwë was summoned before Mandos.  The Vala explains some of the major events that have happened-Dagorlad, Isildur’s folly, Gladden Fields, the marriage between Celebrían Celeborniel, Elerondo Maglorion, and Ereinion Findekánion, the Watchful Peace.  Mandos ended with showing the end of Estel Elrondiel’s mission to Mordor, where she shoved one of her kinsmen into the fires of Orodruin after giving him the chance to throw the ring into the volcano. 

There were tears running down her cheeks, which told the Finweans more about her character than any person could testify.  Her quiet curse was vehement enough to get impressed snickers from the younger generation.  Hearing the comment about “Ring of Power” made Finrod curse.  Fluently.  “Finderato!” Arafinwë’s voice snapped out.  Finrod apologized and said, “That could mean several things, none of them good.  Telpe and Curvo would be able to explain better, but the short version is, if the Ring was imbued with Mairon’s spirit, it could anchor him to Ennor.”

The Finweans looked at the Vala, who’s expression was grave.  “Darkness is stirring again.  My brother has started to whisper in the ears of the leaders of the races.  Ennor will need aid, and the Noldor will need their King.  The House of Finwë is known for their warriors and craftsmen.  Manwë has asked if the Noldoran and his family will give that aid.” 

Finwë, Fëanáro, Nolofinwë, and Arafinwë exchanged a look before Finwë spoke for his family, “The House of Finwë will travel to Ennor to assist them in their time of need.  Not for glory, honor, or gold, but because our family needs us.”

Mandos bowed his head in acceptance, allowing the entire House to travel beyond his halls.  Findis met the group, and after some preparation, the House sailed towards Arda.  Fëanáro stiffened the first time he saw one of the swan boats.  Finwë’s hand on his shoulder gave him the strength to get on the boat, and they sailed for the Havens.  They were met at the pier by the Shipwright, Círdan, clarified their purpose for being in Ennor, and directed to the airport once the mariner was satisfied. 

After arriving in the Valley, they were ushered into an audience with the Noldoran.  Ereinion calmly asked for the room, and once it was clear, asked timidly, “Atya?”  Findekáno threw back his hood and rushed to hug his son, who he hadn’t seen since he was an elfling.  The embrace was brief, especially considering the amount of time it had been since they last saw each other. 

“Welcome to Imladris, my lords and ladies.  I’m sure there is much to discuss, but for now, please take the time to refresh yourselves.  Círdan sent me a summary of what you told him.  My wife, Celebrían, can show you to the family wing.”

“And you, little flame?”

“My youngest decided that it would be a good idea to work to the point of sleep deprivation.  Her company is coming in tomorrow, and she wanted to have the paperwork done to send back to Gondor with the returning company.”

“Estel?” Fëanáro asked.  He already considered her to be his granddaughter, despite the several millennia that separated their births and the lack of a face-to-face meeting.

“Yes.  She is still dealing with the aftermath of her last mission.  Uncle Nelya said that she has been hiding battle dreams.” Celebrían commented. 

“You look so much like your mother Celebrían.  Don’t look so shocked, she knew what her first child was going to be named from the time she was a young elleth.” Finrod smiled warmly at his niece.

“I can’t say I’m surprised.  She is far to insightful.  Please, follow me.”

The group followed and chatted for some time.  You normally wouldn’t think that such intimate conversations would be had just after meeting family, but the oldest of the Eldar, those born in Valinor under the Trees and those born in Cuívienen, had a sort of intuitive knowledge of their younger kinsmen’s thoughts.  It was more obvious when they were elflings, but even as adult ellyn some would slip through the cracks of their shields and the elders would know some of the youngsters’ thoughts.  The group discussed why they had been sent and life went on as usual in the Valley.


End file.
